Racing for their Nakama
by Kittyjkat21
Summary: The full summary is inside, but here's the basics. Gajeel and Levy go on a journey to try and save many of the Fairy Tail members who have fallen prey to a mysterious and deadly illness. They may have bitten off more than they can chew...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fairy Tail; just the OC's that may or may not appear...

**Pairing:**Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden

**Rating:**T. Violence, MAYBE blotted out language, yada yada. Suggestive scenes and all that.

**Genre:**Adventure and romance

**Description:**It may go a bit AU, but I'll try to keep it to the story line. It happens after the whole Ivan thing. Jet and Droy come down with a deadly and rare sickness that has them unable to awaken; as time passes on, more members come down with the sickness. Desperate to save her friends, Levy disobeys Master Marcorov's strict orders to not leave the guild and embarks on a dangerous journey to find the cure. Worried about the girl's safety, Pantherlily and Gajeel follow.

_**Chapter 1: First Glimpses**_

"Gajeel! Quit being mean to my friends!" Gajeel paused in punching Droy's fat jelly belly and laughed as a heavy tome connected with the side of his head. "Oi, Shrimp!" He called, grabbing her wrists as she raised the book again. "Who said ya' can just come in here and hit me over the head? Ya' might break your book, you know."

"Oh I'm not hurt, Levy-chan! And you can let her go, Redfox!" Droy was nice the first half of that statement, seeing as he'd been adressing Levy, but the second was practically snarled because he was talking to Gajeel.

"Yeah, don't you lay a hand on Levy-chan!" Jet seconded. Levy rolled her eyes, making Gajeel smirk.

"Look, guys, it's fine...Gajeel won't hurt me. He's saved my life on more than one occasion. You need to get over your differences..."

"No more punching the jelly?" Gajeel pouted a little; just enough to melt Levy.

"Definately no more punching Droy."

"I didn't say Droy. I said the jelly."

"_Gajeel_."

"Whatever ya' say, Shorty." A kick. Levy was quite flexible, though Gajeel didn't see how seeing how she was always sitting in one position reading some random book and getting lost to the world. Her fighting style didn't involve being limber either. Suddenly, Jet and Droy began coughing. Levy turned her attention to them.

"You guys are never sick..." She pulled away from Gajeel, going over to her old friends. "G-guys?"

"We're fine, Levy-chan," Droy wheezed.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Jet added, patting his chest with the side of his fist.

"You sure?" Gajeel didn't see why she was so worried; they were just coughing. Gajeel felt a weight on his shoulder. Looks like Pantherlily was back from playing cards with Kana, Wendy, Happy, and Charle or whatever the white cat's name was. That stuck up little...bah, she was stupid and not worth his time.

"Yeah."

"Definately."

"Maybe you two should go home or something?"

"Yeah."

"We'll do that..." Droy strode off while Jet waddled. Gajeel didn't miss the worry in Levy's eyes.

"Why are ya' so worried? I mean, they were just coughin'."

"Because they never get sick!"

"Well it's prob'ly just a cold. Nothin' ya' need to freak out about."

"But I have a bad feeling..." Levy murmured quietly.

"Like what?" Gajeel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know! It's just bad, okay?" Levy exploded, exasperated. She was pouting and Gajeel couldn't help but soften just a little.

"Actually, Gajeel, Levy's suspicions may be correct," Pantherlily said, arms crossed as he walked over to the table. "The scent on those two...I've never smelled anything like it. But it's very troublesome. What's more, Charle just had another premonition."

"Wh-what?" Levy whispered.

"She said it wasn't very clear, but that there were a lot of occupied beds in the sick ward...2 of them were Jet and Droy. Lucy was crying and Porlyusica had been called over. She and Wendy were working to the bone..."

Gajeel knew that the pink haired old hag being called over meant business. He looked at Levy, who was pale. "But...but it can't be that bad, right? I mean...we'll stop it...right?!"

"Hopefully so," Pantherlily murmured.

"Hey, come on guys. This is Fairy Tail. We can beat anything," Gajeel didn't like seeing Levy on the verge of tears; he'd made her cry enough in the past.

"Y-yeah..."

"I mean, we survived an attack from a crazy black dragon; what's some little sickness gonna' do to us, gihihihihiiiiii!"

**A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't want to go too overboard with my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy reading and please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Makarov's Orders  
A few weeks later, Levy knocked on Jet and Droy's door, all bundled up against the cold. With her were Pantherlily holding a bowl of soup for Droy, and Gajeel, holding one for Jet. There was no answer. Gajeel pricked his ear. "I don't hear anything but snores."

"Okay. We'll go in and I'll try to get them to eat." Levy opened the door, closing it as Pantherlily and Gajeel come in, and led the way to Jet and Droy's room. It'd been 2 weeks since the men had gone home sick and they weren't getting any better. If anything, they were getting worse. She hauled a folding table through the door of the room that the men shared, setting it down for Pantherlily and Gajeel to put the bowls of soup on.

She gently shook Jet, which was usually enough to wake him up. But he slept on. Same with Droy. Levy tried again, shaking them harder and yelling at them. "Guys! GUYS! GUYS! GUUUUUUYYYYYYSSS!" Tears pricked her eyes and she looked desperately at Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Hang on a sec." Gajeel went out of the room. He came back with a bucket of water, telling Levy to stand back. She obeyed, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Gajeel dumped the water on the men. Some of it splashed onto Levy and she shivered at how cold it was. Despite this, neither Jet nor Droy stirred. "Well, they're not dead, but this is bad. Pantherlily, you and Levy support Jet, I'll get Droy." Levy didn't even notice how he didn't call her 'shrimp' or 'shorty'. She and Pantherlily take on Jet while Gajeel hefted the suffocatingly heavy Droy.

Levy tried not to cry, but...but Jet and Droy were like her brothers. They'd always been there for her. Sure, they never lasted long in a fight and she was usually the one who finished the missions and took on the worst blows, but that didn't matter! They were her nakama and now...

"Hey, Shorty." Sniffling, she looked up at Gajeel. "They'll be ok. They survived without you for 7 years, right?" She nodded. "Well you're with them now. They'll pull through." He sent her a genuine smile; not a smirk or a grin. It was rare for Gajeel to show this side to anyone other than Pantherlily. Levy gave him a shaky smile in return.

"Come on, let's get them back to the guild. Maybe Wendy can help 'em," Gajeel said gruffly. Levy nodded. He may be rough around the edges and kind of bully-ish...but that's just Gajeel...deep down he's just another big teddy bear...

As they walk down the streets, Levy sees Lucy dragging an unconcious Natsu out of her appartment. "Oi Bunny Girl!" Gajeel called, causing Lucy to shriek and nearly drop the pink-haired wonder.

"Don't scare me like that, Metal Head!" Lucy whined and Levy chuckled inwardly. "Anyway, why are you two lugging Jet and Droy?" Levy's face fell again as her heart sank. She didn't see the glare that Gajeel sent to Lucy.

"I can ask you while you're luggin' Pinky," Gajeel retorted.

"May I ask where Happy is, Lucy-san?" Pantherlily inquired.

"Natsu was sick about a week and a half ago and now he won't wake up...I even got Gray to come in and freeze his head; same with Happy." She pointed to where a sleeping Happy was nestled in Natsu's scarf. Pantherlily arched an eyebrow, glancing at Gajeel and Levy.

"This isn't good," Levy murmured, looking at Jet's and Droy's faces. It wasn't good and it wasn't fair. Why was this strange sickness striking Fairy Tail; their nakama?

"Come on. We gotta' get to the guild and have someone fetch Porlyusica," Gajeel muttered, shouldering Droy once more.

o0o

When they walk through the doors, Levy sees that Porlyusica is already there, stern as always. The guild is unusually quiet and grim. The sight slightly frightened Levy; had even more members gotten sick?! It couldn't be...

"Bring them into the ward. Don't keep me waiting," Porlyusica snapped and everyone carrying a sick member hastily obeyed. Levy frantically paced outside, wringing her hands worriedly. Natsu, Happy, Jet, Droy, and Lisanna were all in hospital beds. Levy wanted to stay and keep watch over Jet and Droy, but Porlyusica ushered everyone who wasn't a patient out. She didn't even let Wendy help.

Charle sat at the bar, arms and legs crossed, glaring off into space. Pantherlily went over to her while Gajeel sat a little ways off and ordered a beer; more quietly than usual. Levy sat next to him, sighing. "Oi, Shrimp," He muttered. She looked up. "Ya' gonna' be ok?"

Looking at her hands, Levy nodded. "Y-yeah..." She whispered, rubbing her arm. She felt a strong arm pressing her into an equally strong and muscled chest.

"This is a one time thing, so don't get used to it, Shorty," Gajeel muttered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Levy felt her own cheeks heat up, but she returned the hug.

"Thanks, Gajeel..."

He grunted, pulling away and taking a swig of his beer. "Whatever Shrimp...Like I said, don't get too used to it."

"And why ever not, Gajeel?" Pantherlily called from his seat a few stools down. Charle had left and was talking with Wendy, Erza, and Lucy. "You hug and cuddle me all the time."

"Shaddup! No one asked you!"

"It's alright, Levy, I'll come hug you."

Levy giggled as Pantherlily hopped onto her shoulder, hugging her neck. She pulled him down so she could cuddle with him. "Well that's fine with me, you're cuter than Gajeel is anyway!"

"Is not_ Wait a second...HEY I'M A DRAGON SLAYER! HOW THE H*** IS THAT CUTE, SHRIMP! YOU'RE THE CUTE ONE, D*****! YOU AND LILY!"

Levy smirked. "Oh, so you think I'm cute?"

"What?! I...well...uh..." Gajeel faltered and drank his beer in defeat as Levy and Pantherlily continued to laugh at him.

Suddenly, Levy realized that this was the first time that she'd laughed in 2 weeks. She hugged Pantherlily tighter, but not tight enough to hurt the exceed.

"Thank you..." She murmured, her voice scarcely above a whisper. She knew that Gajeel had heard and she could've sworn that there was a flash of genuine gentleness in his eyes before he grunted and chugged more beer, slamming his mug on the table, demanding for more.

Master Makarov entered the room, standing on a able. "This is indeed a very grave sickness. Which is why no one must leave the guild."

Shock reverberated through the room. "What?! Why?!"

"How can we find a cure?!"

"What if they die?!"

"And what if you spread this illness throughout the city?" Makarov snapped. Everyone falls silent. "I've contacted Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. They will investigate the sickness for us."

But if Master Makarov is sending out 2 other guilds...then not even Porlyusica and her vast knowledge of medicines and sicknesses knows what's causing this?! What if it's not a sickness at all but a curse?! Levy couldn't sit back and let Jet and Droy die if Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus failed or didn't come up with a solution in time. She couldn't sit back and see Lucy and Charle lose Natsu and Happy. She couldn't watch Mirajane and Elfman watch their little sister die again while Levy did nothing. She just couldn't. As much as she respected and loved Makarov, this was one order she couldn't obey.

Looking in Gajeel's eyes, she saw that he had the same intentions she did. He gave her a discreet nod before turning back to what Makarov was saying.

"We have bedrolls and such stored in a back closet. Everyone will sleep on the second floor and no one will be allowed inside the guild; not even the members already outside. We'll pass them jobs through a small window. When interacting with them, be sure to wear gloves and a mask just in case the sickness can be passed through the air or touch."

"Yes Master," The guild members replied in dejected unison. Nodding, Makarov went back into his office. There was a solemn silence throughout the rest of the day. Just when Fairy Tail was back in its prime...they were to be struck down again. And this time, they couldn't even strike the enemy back.


	3. Arbenty Village

**Chapter 3: Arbenty Village**

Gajeel looked up as Levy quietly creeped into the room where he was sleeping. She had a book bag slung over her shoulders and she looked ready to go. Good. "Let's go," He whispered, silently opening the window. Pantherlily was the first out the window, followed by Levy. Gajeel went last, closing the window as silently as before. Praying that they weren't caught, the three disappeared into the night.

Once they were far enough from the guild, Levy pulled out a map, giving it to Gajeel, who could read better in the cloudy night darkness. She also pulled out the train schedules. Gajeel grinned. "Well, Shorty, it's a good thing ya' came along. Ya' have any idea where we should begin looking?"

"My resources were actually limited on this one. I scoured the guild library this afternoon, reading every book I could find on sicknesses and nothing fit the description of the symptoms. So I scoured the curses. Not much there either, but an entry did point me to an ancient monster Zeref created named Gorgantuis. Apparently, he took the form of a snake, breathing in sickness wherever he went."

"Okay, but how does that point us to where we need to go?"

"Let me finish and I'll tell you. Anyway, Jet, Droy, and I all went on a mission to Arbenty Village a couple of months ago and while I was exploring the library, I saw a book with that name along its spine."

"Arbenty Village, got it," Gajeel muttered, reading the map. The village was surrounded by mountains and a river. "Sure picked an easy-access place, Shorty."

"Piece of cake," Pantherlily contradicted. "Let's head out."

o0o

Gajeel groaned, his head in Levy's lap. The one downside to being a dragon slayer; motion sickness. Why the f*** couldn't he find some way to allieve himself of this curse? Or maybe he could ask Levy? But he was afraid to open his mouth and puke all over Levy's legs...that would be such a horrible picture. Gajeel wouldn't even think of ruining such beautiful_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_, what are you doing?! _You're not supposed to think this stuff! Well you are, seeing as you're a guy who's attracted to Levy, but not around the shorty herself! Not where you can lose control of yourself, baka!_ Gajeel groaned again, this time more out of aggravation than nausea.

"You okay, Gajeel?" Levy asked softly, her delicate, dexterous fingers soothingly combing through his hair. He shrugged in reply, not daring to speak. "You could fall asleep. Here..." What seemed like a soft, light dust fluttered all along Gajeel's body and before he knew it, black invaded his vision. Good ole' shrimp...

o0o

"Wake up, sleepy head," Gajeel woke to a poke in the side of his face. The train had stopped moving.

"Oi. Don't poke so hard, Shorty," Gajeel complained groggily, sitting up and ruffling his mane of black spikey hair. Pantherlily smirked at them from across the compartment.

"Did you have a nice nap?" The exceed teased.

"Yeah, no dreams or nothin'." Gajeel reached up and grabbed their bags, slinging them over his shoulder. Levy's was the heaviest, it being filled with books and girly s***. Oh well; Gajeel would bet a million jewels that Bunny Girl's would be heavier. Luckily, Gajeel didn't see himself having to put up with Bunny Girl in the near future; until he needed her to dance for one of his songs again, that is.

"Let's find a hotel..." Levy yawned. Gajeel nodded. It was about half an hour before dawn and Gajeel could see that Levy was dead tired. He was fine; he could probably sleep for a few hours more, but Levy needed it desperately. Pantherlily was too.

As they walked through the barely occupied streets to search for a place to lay their heads, Gajeel couldn't help feeling that they were being watched. There was a perpetual unease that had lingered around this village ever since they'd gotten off the train. The fact that every time Gajeel would look behind him, he could see traces of a shadow slinking behind something. They were being followed. But Arbenty Village was so small that it'd be impossible to shake their little creeper.

"Oi, Lily," Gajeel muttered. The exceed raised his head from where Levy was cradling him. Gajeel figured that Lily had just gotten to sleep, but there were more important things to worry about than beauty sleep. As he spoke, Gajeel kept his voice low to where only Levy and Lily could hear him. "We're being followed. You two get some rest when we find the hotel and I'll keep watch since I slept the whole time..."

"Are you sure?" Levy asked, her big brown eyes boring into Gajeel's narrow crimson ones. "I still have lots_"

"No you don't, Shrimp. Don't lie; honesty suits you so much better," He cut her off rather bluntly. She pouted, but didn't say anything. If Gajeel hadn't been so worried about the stalker, he would have said she looked rather cute like that. Not out loud, of course; Pantherlily would've never let him live it down.

While they were walking, Gajeel noticed something else about the shadow flitting in and out of his peripheral vision; it was always closer to Levy. To test this, Gajeel walked on the other side of the bluenette in question. The shadow flitted to his other eye's side vision. Interesting. Probably contemplating who would be the easier one to attack. Heh, not on my watch, buddy. Ya' mess with her, I'll rip 'yer sorry *** to shreds!

Gajeel looked at Levy, who'd given him a questioning glance when he'd walked around to her other side. He elaborated. "Just checkin' somethin'. I'll tell ya' at the hotel," He muttered. He looked down at Pantherlily, who'd already fallen asleep. My cat and my girl...okay, she's not my girl yet, but still. I'd like to think she'll be mine one day...Not that I deserve her after all the s*** I did to her. D*****...

"Look, Gajeel. Dawnbreak Inn." Levy lifted her chin to where an old style 4 story inn stood about 500 yards ahead of them to their right. It was simple and somewhat worn down; it was obviously classy when it was first built, but now it had more of a dramatically cozy look to it, as if it were something that one would see in a Western movie.

Gajeel snorted, seeing tumbleweeds rolling in the streets in his mind's eye. In fact, the entire town looks like an old Western movie...Not that Gajeel watched those of course...He just happened to fall asleep while babysitting Asuka with Levy while the girls and Pantherlily were watching them. That incident had occurred a few weeks ago. _Sorry everybody, but Young Guns just isn't my style. Those 'outlaws' were just a buncha' pussies. Put some Die Hard or MIB or The Avengers or something on, not some pansy *** Western. Better yet, put some Sweeney Todd on and I'll be good. Now there's a movie. Bloody and musical. I love how the kid kills the dude at the end; that 10-year-old or whatever has brains AND balls, giheeeee!_

Gajeel shook himself of his thoughts as they walked into the inn. A middle-aged man of what seemed the same heritage that Alzack possessed looked up from his work, smiling at him with crow's-feet poking out of the corners of his eyes, which were dark grey, almost black. He had dark skin and grey hair and was wearing clothes much like but still pretty different from Alzack's. His name tag read Crow. _Who names their kid Crow? Maybe it's a Western thing; f*** if I know._

"What can I do for you today," the man asked.

"Could we get 2 rooms, please sir?" Levy inquired sweetly, pulling her doe eyes. _D***, even I'd have trouble sayin' no to those..._

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we only have one left. You see, this inn has seen better days and there's only one unoccupied room that's actually intact. I would point you to a better one, but...this is the only one in Arbenty Village..."

"Well, that's alright...Does it have two beds?"

"Only one, miss...My apologies..."

"Well do you have one of those rolling thingamajigs?" Gajeel asked in aggravation. Levy shot him a 'watch your tone' warning glare.

"No sir...I'm terribly sorry_"

"That's okay. Thanks anyway," Levy handed the man 300 jewels for a 3-night stay. It was an okayish deal, Gajeel supposed. He guess he didn't mind sleeping in the same bed with Levy...there were just the images and urges to deal with; as if they weren't bad enough when Gajeel was simply talking to the pretty bluenette... This was going to be a long 3 days...

As they walk into the room, Gajeel noticed that the shadow was nowhere to be found. Good. He glanced at levy, watching her lay Pantherlily on a pillow and the dragon slayer's lips twitched upwards. "So what were you doing earlier?" Levy inquired, sitting on the bed and taking her slightly heeled sandles off. The old mattress sunk in slightly under her weight.

"Because we were being followed and I was checking something. The shadow would only play creeper when it was nearest to you."

"Oh..." Levy sighed, her eyes glazing over in disappointment.

"Oi, what's with ya', Shrimp?"

"It's just...it's probably only targeting because I'm so small and weak..." Levy muttered, running her fingers through her blue locks. "It probably knows that I'm a coward and won't_"

Pissed off, Gajeel grabbed her shoulders, none too gently at that. "D*****, Levy, how many f****** times do I have to tell ya' that you're not weak! You're not cowardly and you can defend yourself! You got the strength of a lion, compassion like a lamb, smarts like a snake; the whole d*** package! You are the only one holding yourself back from being the best f****** mage that Fairy Tail has ever seen. And if that wasn't true, then why the h*** would Markarov pick you for the S-Class exam?!" Gajeel shook her slightly, partially out of anger, partially trying to get her to listen to him.

She looked up at him with wide eyes before turning away, tears pricking her big honey brown orbs. Gajeel turned her chin back to face him, wiping her tears in a gentle manner that he didn't know he had. "Don't cry," He muttered. "There ain't no reason to..."

She sniffled, nodding. "I...th-thanks Gajeel..." She whispered.

"Yeah...lay down and catch a few hours of sleep. You need it," Gajeel replied gruffly, letting go of her and turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Scout out the town. Maybe pull a Shrimp and check the library." He smirked when he caught her giggling behind his back. So he'd managed to cheer his little bookworm up after all. She didn't smile enough these days and Gajeel, though he'd never say it out loud, really missed it. _We'll get your fashion disasters back, Shorty, dontcha' worry 'bout that._

**(A/N: For the record, I love the movie Young Guns. I just don't think that Gajeel would like Westerns; he's more of an action/action & comedy/gory horror kind of guy. I mainly put action right now because I, though being 17, don't have much experience with horror except for Sweeney Todd. Those of you who haven't seen that movie, it's freaking amazing, if campy. I think it would've been WAAAAY better if the blood was a bit more real, though...just sayin', lol.)**


	4. Marked Prey

**Chapter 4: Marked Prey**

Levy awoke with a start, looking out the window, seeing that it was sometime after noon. The door opened and Gajeel walked in. In his hand, he had a book by the name of Gorgantuis. Wordlessly, he tossed it to her. She caught it, about to reprimand him about throwing old books around, but saw a strange look on his face. It was a mix between worry and aggravation.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned quietly, walking over to him. There was fear in his eyes.

"What?" He looked down at her, his eyes clouding over and masking the mixed emotions.

"What's bothering you so much?"

"Ehn, nothing. Just wish I could fight Salamander," He muttered. Levy wanted to believe him; it would've been easy to believe him-should've been easy to believe him-if he wasn't shaking. He liked fighting with Natsu, but not this much. Not enough to shake like this.

"Don't lie; honesty suits you so much better." Levy crossed her arms, using Gajeel's words against him. He turned to her, a scowl gracing his features.

"Just read your book and find out what we're up against, Shrimp," He snarled, picking up Pantherlily, who'd been sharpening his shape-shifting sword.

"Gajeel_" Levy started, but just like that, Gajeel left the room. Levy looked down at her book, confused. Why was Gajeel so...so cold?

o0o

"Gajeel, what is the meaning of this?!" Pantherlily demanded as he and Gajeel walked the streets. "You can't leave her in there alo_"

"We shouldn't have let her come, Lily!" Gajeel suddenly burst out. Pantherlily arched an eyebrow at his trembling friend. _I've never seen him like this...Are his eyes watering?!_

"What do you mean?"

"It wants her. Gorgantuis wants...wants Levy."

"Why do you_"

"A pure hearted virgin sacrifice," Gajeel snapped, forcing himself to choke out the words. "Levy...Droy and Jet once told me that Levy had never even had a boyfriend...It was one of those 'don't you dare hurt her' talks..."

Pantherlily regarded Gajeel in silence for a few moments. "Which is even more reason we shouldn't leave her in there alone."

"But her magical pressure isn't enough to Gorgantuis' goons to her presence...It's us that they're following and since they see Levy...We lead them right to her, d*****! If she goes back now_"

"They'll easily be able to follow her," Pantherlily pointed out, interrupting Gajeel's tyrade. "All we can do is stay as close as possible. All those years ago, on Tenrou Island, you told her not to leave your side. Yet you are doing that very thing to her."

Gajeel sighed, nodding. "Yeah...Sorry," He muttered. "C'mon." They walked back inside.

"How did you find this out?"

"The shadow. I found it outside the back of the inn, about to climb the window. You should've sensed it."

"Was it a shadow?"

"Huh? Oh...Uh, well not exactly. Actually, I don't know what the h*** that thing was. It was almost like live goo; kind of like something that would be in those s***** goosebump movies, but way smaller. It was black with red eyes like burning coals. Anyway, it told me all about the pure one that I accompanied and how she was perfect for its lord." Gajeel fell silent as he opened the door. Levy was pouring over the book that Gajeel had brought, oblivious to their presence.

Pantherlily caught sight of something peaking just out of her bra-like top; it was ink black and shaped kind of like a star. Right over her heart._ That wasn't there before we walked out; but how did it get there?_ Gajeel saw it too and cursed. Levy didn't look up, muttering to herself as she turned a page in the book and scribbled something onto a notebook, checking another tome and muttering some more. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and she was oblivious to the fact that she'd apparently been marked.

_ What did we drag her into?_ Pantherlily mentally berated himself. He knew that Gajeel was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Levy looked up, a broad smile on her face.

"I figured out where to find him!" She informed them brightly. "We need to go down to Marindallia and search cliff-side caves. They have tunnels that lead to under the ocean and apparently lead to the lost city of Atlantis. It was actually real, guys! Can you believe it?!" She giggled excitedly, bouncing up to them and hugging them tightly, eyes dancing with a giddy, eager light.

"Atlantis? Isn't that a fairytale?" Gajeel muttered doubtfully, crossing his arms.

Levy giggled, eyes dancing. "Aren't we a fairy tail too?"

"Don't be a smart ***, book worm."

"Better than being a dumb *** like a certain dragon slayer we all know."

"Oi! I ain't a dumb ***!"

"Gajeel, Levy could have meant Natsu."

"I did mean Natsu."

"Oh...I hate you both."

Pantherlily and Levy looked at each other. "No you don't," They informed him in unison. _Joking aside...This is bad. Gorgantuis has already marked Levy for his own. Who is in more danger? The sick or Levy?_

o0o

After they had discussed plans as to how they get to Atlantis and how they combat the sickness once they get there, Levy stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on. She just happened to glance in the mirror as she was taking her top off and gasped. A black star-like mark on her breast just over her heart. It had a smaller tear-shaped mark in the middle of it that was the color of fresh blood. When had it gotten there?!

Levy touched it and a sharp pain shot through her body, causing her vision to go completely white for a second. The agony didn't last long, but it still left Levy breathless and a head ache lingered. The room spun slightly as well. _I've been marked!_ She realized, looking at the bathroom door that separated her from Gajeel. She hadn't told him that she'd be a candidate for the pure one. Well honestly, she didn't think she was. She may have been a complete virgin, but she wasn't sure she had a pure heart...Apparently she did.

Levy sighed, undressing the rest of the way and starting the water. Right before she stepped under the drops barreling from the showerhead, she remembered to take her headband off. Without regarding it in another thought, she threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. She and Gajeel had two more days to map their way to Marindallia before they needed to hit the road.

As she was washing her hair, Levy heard several small thumps and laughing. She rolled her eyes. The guys were most likely sparring. She chuckled, then stopped. Sparring. In a run down inn on its last legs. _Darnit!_ Levy was not going to have to pay a property bill when there wasn't any real reason for them to fight! She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and slammed the door open. Pantherlily and Gajeel looked up from fighting on the floor.

"What part of 'this inn has seen better days and is basically falling apart' do you two not understand?" She seethed. "I know how rough you two can get and this is the only inn this village has! So settle down!"

"Whoa, calm 'yer nips, Shrimp, we won't do any real damage!" Gajeel argued. Levy stomped over to him and smacked him.

"What is Fairy Tail most known for? If you're going to fight or spar or whatever, then take it outside!" Levy demanded.

"Gajeel, she does have a point."

"Am I really supposed to be threatened by a midget in a towel, Shorty?" Levy blushed deeply, glaring at him. Smirking, Gajeel plopped down on the bed, smirking, his hands behind his head.

"We're just gonna' resume sparring when you go back in the bathroom," Gajeel said smugly, stubbornly.

"I don't agree_" Pantherlily began, reverting back to his tiny exceed form. Gajeel cut across him.

"I'll make you, cat."

Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Levy tried a different tactic, walking over to Gajeel. She placed both her hands on his knee cap, pulling the big puppy dog eyes and a pout as she leaned into his face. His confidence immediately faded as she came inches from his face, her big eyes locked on his.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease settle down Gajeel_?" She pleaded, her bottom lip poking out and quivering like she's about to cry.

"Uh..."

"_It would mean so much to me, Gajeel..._" She cocked her head to the side, regarding him with watering eyes. "_You don't want to deal with a crying shrimp in a towel...I'm sure the managers would love that..._" Just for good measure, she let a tear fall, inwardly enjoying the panic in Gajeel's eyes.

"Oi, don't cry, Lev!" Gajeel quickly wiped the tear away from her eye. "We'll settle down, 'kay?!"

Careful of her towel, Levy immediately perked up. "'Kay!" She cheerfully skipped to the bathroom, smirking as she heard Pantherlily mutter to Gajeel.

"Dude, she's got you wrapped around her pretty little finger." Humming to herself, Levy closed the door. She loved Pantherlily; not in the way she loved Gajeel of course, but she loved him all the same.

"Shut the f*** up, cat," Gajeel muttered. Levy giggled, dropping the towel and rinsing her hair before applying conditioner. Too easy. He's just a big teddy bear on the inside! After rinsing her hair, she quickly washed and rinsed her body, cutting the water off and stepping out. Grabbing her towel, she dried off and got dressed, coming out of the bathroom and stuffing her clothes back in her bag.

Levy noticed that one of her books, Stephen King's Pulse, is missing out of her bag. She looked up to where Gajeel was sitting in the window, reading it avidly. _Hehe, I'm rubbing off on him._ Levy crept up behind Gajeel, her hands on his shoulder. "You're adorable when you read horror, you know," Levy giggled.

Gajeel jerked upwards, his shoulder digging into Levy's mark. Levy stumbled back, agony raging through her body. She stumbled backwards, vaguely aware that she'd smacked against the wall.

"Levy! I..." Gajeel's words slurred together as the room spun into whiteness and then faded out.

o0o

"What happened?!" Pantherlily flew through the window, landing on the bed, seeing Gajeel cradling an unconsious Levy.

"I was reading and she snuck up on me and I jumped and...I dunno', she just fell against the wall..." Gajeel's words came in a rush. His eyes were full of cold fury, directed at none other than himself. Pantherlily flew to Gajeel's shoulder, looking down at Levy. He noticed that the mark was bigger.

"Gajeel, you're not the one who hurt her. Look at the mark." Pantherlily pointed to it. Gajeel did, gritting his teeth.

"Well what the f*** are we supposed to do now, Lily?! We need to figure out how to get that d*** mark off of her!"  
"Yes, I know that, Gajeel. I suppose our only option is to leave early. If Levy is correct and the Atlantians are real, they're most likely the ones who know how to help us," Pantherlily reasoned. "Tonight I'll go to the library and look for information on the mark. Meanwhile, you need to watch over Levy."

Pantherlily flew out the window, heading to the library. He himself was well trained in ancient languages; not as well as Levy, of course, but he was alright enough. He was at least good enough to find what he was looking for.

"Do you need help_ _Lily?_!" _That voice!_

Lily whirled. _Shagotte!_ "Your Majesty!" He dropped to one knee.

"No, you don't have to bow, I-what are you doing here?"

"We're, that is Gajeel, Levy, and I, are on an unofficial mission." Pantherlily explained the situation back at Fairy Tail and then the situation back at the inn. "What are you doing here, Queen?" He inquired.

"I'm following a lead on a group of 10 exeed children. That would bring us up to having found 50..." Shagotte sighed. "I just hope they're still alive. However, now is not the time to dwell on that. Come, I will help you find what you need."

The two walked down through the aisle. "How is Charle doing?" Shagotte asked Pantherlily as she pulled down an old red tome with a black star-like mark in the middle of it. The star-like mark had what looked like a fresh tear drop of blood in the middle of it._ Levy's mark; I haven't seen the entire thing, but I know that that's got to be it._

"I don't believe she's come down with the sickness, but she's extremely worried about Happy, who has succumbed."

Shagotte sighed. "I see..." She opened the book, shifting through the pages. "This is an ancient language; very old. But it did originate in Edolas. That leads me to believe that this Gorgantuis is from our world. This world's Gorgantuis was a famous hero, but that legacy was erased even before the time of Zeref; no one would remember that now."

"How much information on Gorgantuis and the mark do you have?"

"Quite honestly, precious little." Shagotte sighed. "There is one thing you should know, though Lily."

"What is it?"

"Gorgantuis...was the first king of the exceeds."


	5. Mischevious Mayhem

**(A/N: By the way, I decided to throw in a little PantherlilyxShagotte. There are hardly any fanfictions where Pantherlily gets some romance, so I decided that I'd make this one of them lol. Also, thanks for the reviews I've been getting; they really make my day. I'm glad I can write something that gets out to people besides those around me the most. It encourages me to write more, so please keep them coming! CX)**

**Chapter 5: Mischievous Mayhem**

Levy opened her eyes as the bed stirred and she rolled against something, or someone, hard. She looked up, seeing Gajeel. He glanced down at her. "You okay, Shrimp?" He whispered.

"Yeah...That was my fault anyway," Levy said as she sat up, holding her head. She had a killer headache and it felt like she had a heavy weight on her chest. Without really thinking, she leaned her head on Gajeel's shoulder, closing her eyes again. She felt him stiffen slightly, but then his arm wrapped around her. She giggled. "I thought you told me not to get used to your affections."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gajeel muttered. "Who said I had any affections?"

"Your body language."

"Alright smart ***, whatever you say. Yeah, maybe I have...affections towards you, but what of it?"

Levy's cheeks heated up and her heart leapt. She smiled suddenly reaching up and pulling herself upwards to kiss Gajeel on the cheek. "What of it? Maybe I have affections towards you too, Metal Head."

Gajeel's face erupted in a blush that Levy had never seen on anyone's face, not even her own. Everything above his shoulders had skipped the red and gone for purple except for his hair, eyes, and piercings. "D*****, Levy..." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothin'...You just have no idea what you do to me_" The door opened and Shagotte and Pantherlily came in, faces grim. "What is it?" Gajeel let go of Levy.

"Queen Shagotte has some interesting news..." Pantherlily said gravely.

"Well, spit it out," Gajeel muttered. Levy popped his arm, mouthing 'be nice'. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her, grunting.

"Gorgantuis is an exceed from the world of Edolas. He was our original king." Shagotte held up a book. "The librarian gave you a book that barely scratched the surface of Gorgantuis, Gajeel-san. This goes into more detail about his life, his magic, even the ones who follow him. It also has a map to Atlantis."

"Everything in a f****** book, huh?" Gajeel muttered. "We're all saved."

Shagotte regarded him seriously. "I didn't say all your problems were solved," She snapped, eyes simmering. "I'm trying to help you. Now you can either take it and do something about your situation or leave it and go home!"

Grumbling, Gajeel took the book, glancing at it. Levy took it out of his hands, opening it and scanning across the runes. "This is very old; the original language of Edolas, would I be correct?" She looked down at Shagotte and Pantherlily, who nodded. Shagotte sighed.

"Even I have trouble with those runes; they're so ancient. I have figured out most of them."

Levy smiled. "Then we can work together to figure out the rest; that is if you have spare time..."

"I do. In fact, I may go with you."

"Why?" Gajeel glanced back at the white cat.

"She had a vision of the 10 exceed children in this year moving to Atlantis where 2 more are said to be," Pantherlily provided, almost protectively. Levy had a feeling that there was something between Pantherlily and Shagotte; something major. Major as in more than the fact they were trying to find all of the lost exeed children.

"What are we gonna' do once we find them? Bring them with us?" Gajeel asked, sitting Indian-style with his arms crossed.

"If they wish to come, then yes." Shagotte crossed her arms. Apparently, Charle got more than her looks from Queen Shagotte of Edolas. Gajeel grunted in a noncommittal manner.

"Whatever. We'll just cut our stay here short." He looked at Levy. "Why did you pay for 3 days anyway, Shorty?"

"I didn't know how long it'd take to gather information," She said defensively. "Anyway, we might as well get supplies tomorrow before we leave." Gajeel shrugged.

"I'll take care of that," Pantherlily volunteered.

"And I'll help Levy with the ancient language," Sagotte added.

"Guess I'll watch the ladies then," Gajeel muttered, laying back down, his hands behind his head. Levy watched him, sighing silently before she herself layed down. Shagotte turned to walk out, but Pantherlily caught her paw.

"Perhaps it is best if you do not go out alone, Queen. Not with the possibility that Gorgantuis's shadows are watching us."

"I'll be fine_"

"Maybe you were fine before, but now they know that you're associated with us and that may make you a target. If you're captured or hurt, the chances of finding the other exceed children will suffer drastically," Lily reasoned. Shagotte reluctantly nodded.

"Oi. Just get some sleep already," Gajeel grumbled. Levy rolled her eyes. He's just mad that they interrupted us. _The big baby...There'll be time for flirting and such after we save our nakama._

o0o

Gajeel saw that he was the first one awake. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Levy sleeping soundly, clutching his pillow. _So that's where it went, you little blue-haired thief..._ He chuckled, shaking his head. Then he glanced at the cats. Shagotte was curled in a fetal position with a pillow case wrapped around her while Pantherlily lay next to her. _Lily... _He probably gave her the pillow case; either he did or Levy did, seeing as it's off her pillow. Pantherlily wouldn't take it without Levy's permission, so Levy must've given it to Lily for Shagotte.

"Gihii, looks like my cat has a crush," Gajeel muttered, gathering some clothes and jumping in the shower. As he washed, he thought about last night when Levy had kissed his cheek and how hot his face had gotten. He hadn't blushed that bad in...ever... "D*** woman, you don't even realize what ya' got..." Gajeel muttered it. "No wonder what's-his-face wants you...just 'cause I understand though doesn't mean I ain't gonna' rip his *** apart for laying a hand on ma' woman."

So they hadn't said it was official that they were 'dating' or whatever. But Gajeel and Levy both knew that they didn't need to. Words would make it more awkward and quite frankly, Gajeel didn't need words to know that Levy loved him; not now. The fact that she trusted him with her life despite what he did all those years ago was enough for him. And the fact that he'd kill anyone who touched her was enough for her. Words were bull s*** in this case; Gajeel was a man of action.

Gajeel rinsed and stepped out, shutting off the water. He couldn't _wait_ to leave this dump behind. He needed to get Levy help. And he could think of a very pleasurable way to get her out of becoming a sacrifice, but he wouldn't overstep that line. Levy was a girl worth waiting for and she had pride and values. He knew that she wouldn't want to give her virginity just yet; that she'd want to wait for marriage and Gajeel was fine with that.

_ Bull s*** if Levy's gonna' be the one to step down and give herself to save herself. I don't know why that mo-fo wants a virgin sacrifice, but I'm about to end that mess. He ain't gettin' Levy. Not on my watch!_

By the time Gajeel got dressed and walked out, Levy and the cats were up and had brought in breakfast. Gajeel stole a piece of bacon off Levy's plate, smirking as she pouted at him when he bit a chunk out of it. His smirk faded when she stole it back and finished it off, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Get your own, Gajeel!"

"But I want yours; stealin' from Shorties are so much more fun!"

"Too bad!"

"Stop whining, Gajeel." Pantherlily smirked as he handed the metal head of the group a plate. Levy stole a piece, took a chunk, and put it back.

"Get your own!"

"Equivalent exchange!"

"Stop reading those d*** _Fullmetal Alchemist_ mangas!"

"Wow...you actually got that reference?" Levy giggled.

"Natsu told me!" Gajeel lied.

"Gajeel...Lucy has trouble getting Natsu to read _The Cat in the Hat_... _FMA_ is _way_ too advanced for him..."

Gajeel snickered. He couldn't help it. He could totally see Natsu trying to read _Cat in the Hat_ and Bunny Girl yelling in his ear that It's _Suzy_ and not _Sucy_ or some s*** like that. The more he thought about it, the more Gajeel laughed.

"Pantherlily, should I be worried?" Shagotte asked Gajeel's cat quietly.

Pantherlily chuckled. "Oh, this is normal, Queen. You eventually get used to it."

"_Riiiiight_..." Shagotte replied doubtfully. Gajeel elected to ignore the cats, but he finally managed to settle down.

"I don't think insulting Natsu's intelligence_"

"Or lack thereof," Gajeel snickered.

"Was that funny...I didn't really mean it..." Levy sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked genuinely guilty. "Actually...I should'nt have said it at all...Not with him_"

"Levy. It was a joke. If he were here, he'd laugh his *** off and then try, key word there, try to kick my ***, because he wouldn't kick yours; not with Lucy there."

"But_"

"No buts. Eat your breakfast before I do." If Gajeel hadn't known that Levy was a virgin, he'd think that she was pregnant with how emotional she'd been these past couple of days. But he knew that it was just because she was worried about her friends. Gajeel, himself was worried about Fairy Tail.

o0o

"Hurry, let's _go_!" Levy giggled excitedly. She and Shagotte had spent most of the morning decoding the book. Now that Pantherlily was back, she couldn't wait to get moving. She could tell that Shagotte was almost as excited as she was and smiled. Levy was happy that Shagotte could continue the search for the lost exceed children.

"Hold 'yer horses, Shrimp, we'll go when we go." Gajeel chuckled, his hands on Levy's upper arms, trying to hold her still. Quite honestly, Levy liked the close proximity to Gajeel; it made her feel safe and warm.

"Yes, we have plenty of time, Levy-san," Shagotte smiled warmly at the blue-haired 17-year-old.

"I know, but I've always wanted to see the great city of Atlantis; even though I never knew whether it was real or not. But now that it is, I'm that much more excited!" Levy grinned, giggling in a giddy manner. She couldn't describe the eagerness that she felt now. She just wanted to run out and catch the next train to Marindallia. She'd packed already and was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and could barely control herself.

"Well, the next train leaves in an hour. I've already settled the jewel order, so we can get going," Pantherlily informed them.

"Alright. Anything to keep Shorty here from tearing the whole place down," Gajeel muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, Gajeel. If you want to see someone who is well-known for property damage, look in the mirror."

"I ain't that bad either, Shrimp."

"You're worse than me."

"Because there's only one of you."

"So, there's only one of you, too."

"But I'm a dragon slayer; it's habit."

"That's just an excuse!"

"Well it's my excuse, so there."

"You are so immature."

"Well if I'm immature, then why are you still arguing with me?"

"Because I'm trying to get you to see logically."

"I'm a man. I ain't gonna' see things 'logically'. I'm gonna' see 'em how I see 'em."

"Come on, love birds. Let's catch the train," Pantherlily chuckled, shaking his head. "I hear the bells already."

"Bells?"

"Wedding bells, Gajeel." Levy playfully rolled her eyes as she took Gajeel's hand, leading him out of the room. Shagotte studied the map that had been in the book, but still managed not to bump into anyone or anything. Must be queenly precision, Levy mused to herself. She was glad that Gajeel and Lily could pay for the books; they'd be able to take them out of the town and make references whenever they needed it.

"Marindallia is going to be quite the ride," Shagotte mused. "We're going to have to take at least 3 trains, being in the country of Taethar. We'll have to pick up some medicine for Gajeel-san at some point, seeing as Taethar is a rather violent country and we're more likely to have to deal with train raids."

"I don't need no f****** medicine," Gajeel muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"If I ask nicely, will you take the medicine?" Levy asked sweetly, using her secret weapon. _The Eyes of Ultimate Adorableness_. Gajeel couldn't resist those; no matter how tough he was; or tried to be. Last night had made that very clear.

"So long as you stop pulling that look, d*****!"

"Deal!" Levy giggled mischievously. "_For now_, anyway."

"What do you mean, 'for now'?!"

"I mean 'for now'. What else would I_" Levy squealed as Gajeel threw her over his shoulder.

"Ha! Now you can't use it on me because I can't see it!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Levy yelled, beating her fists on his back and kicking at his abdomen. "_GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!_"

"No, I don't think I want to. You need to learn your lesson, gihiii. Besides, I have a _very_ nice view."

Levy blushed deeply. "Really, Gajeel-san, is that called for?" Shagotte asked sharply, giving Gajeel a stern glance.

"Nope."

"This is just one of those things, Queen," Pantherlily sighed. "Trying to get him to stop only makes it worse and if Levy can't use her secret weapon..."

"Don't point that out, Lily, you traitor!" Levy pouted, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms at the mini panther. Okay, so maybe she didn't mind Gajeel lugging her around like a sack of potatoes, but he was showing off her butt to the world. He could at least consider that maybe he'd want it all to himself...

Levy felt her blush go deeper. _I can't believe I just thought that! Oh my word, that's so embarrassing!_ Levy sighed, beating her head against Gajeel's back.

"Don't give yourself a concussion," Gajeel teased.

"Oh hush. We wouldn't have this problem if you'd put me down."

"I wouldn't be carrying you if you didn't cheat in our arguments.

"It's not cheating! It's using my strengths to the best of my ability to reach a goal."

"Okay, that's a fancy way of putting your cheating."

"If my 'Eyes of Ultimate Adorableness' attack is cheating, then your iron skin is cheating!"

"No way, that's an ability!"

"So is my 'Eyes of Ultimate Adorableness' tactic!"

"Well against me it's cheating!"

"You're just mad because you can't take it!"

"I can take anything you dish out Shrimp!"

"Then put me down and we'll see!"

"I'd rather enjoy my nice view."

"_Gajeeeeeeeel! UUUUUGH!_"

"_GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!_"

**(A/N: Gajeel's so mean; poor Levy. Oh well, she'll get him back at some point...hopefully. I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon, I promise! CX)**


	6. Swept Away

**Chapter 6: Swept Away**

Gajeel had to admit, however grudgingly, that the medicine Shagotte had them pick up for him worked like a charm. He'd never felt this good on a vehicle of any kind. So now that he was in tip-top shape, he wanted to have some fun. "Leeeevyyyy," He crooned, smirking. She didn't look up from her book.

"_Shriiiiiimp..._" No response. "OI! SHORTY!" Still no answer. _D*** book!_

"You won't get her attention that way and you know it, Gajeel." Pantherlily chuckled, shaking his head at his dragonslayer's antics. He looked at Queen Shagotte with a smirk. "I remember when I met a girl much like that."

Shagotte turned away from the window, an eyebrow arched. "What?" Her large chocolate eyes regarded Pantherlily with curiosity. _Hmm...maybe I should turn the tables on Lily and hook him and Queen Fancy Pants up..._ Gajeel smirked widely.

"In our younger days," Pantherlily smiled wistfully, "I tried so hard to get you out of your world of books and stories, but it took practically tearing your book or whatever you were occupied with from your grasp. You'd get so mad at me! One time you broke my nose...My sense of smell hasn't been the same since..."

"Well you tore one of the Great King's journals!"

"Only a tiny corner; it wasn't even ripped to the bottom word!" Pantherlily objected in mock indignation.

"Be that as it may, it was still torn!" Shagotte crossed her arms, regarding Pantherlily sternly.

"It wasn't all that damaged though..."

"It was an ancient document! You brought disrespect upon King Zorryth!"

"Well, King Zorryth was known for his matchmaking, so maybe he wouldn't have minded that much."

Shagotte smacked him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You still tore it."

"I had it restored."

"But the point is you tore it in the first place!"

"Well at least it's in good condition now..."

"You two are just too cute," Gajeel snickered.

"Much like you and Levy," Pantherlily pointed out.

"Hey, Shrimp and I are official. You two have a _lot_ to work out."

"I would prefer that you stay out of my private manners, Gajeel-san. You and Pantherlily can discuss it all you like when out of my presence but until then, mind your own business," Shagotte quipped.

"Hey, you don't_" The train lurched to a halt, causing an unprepared Levy to crash to the floor with a squeak. The compartment door slid open and the shadows poured in.

"S***!" Gajeel bellowed, jerking Levy to her feet and shoving her behind him. Pantherlily did the same to Shagotte. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" It took out several of the shadows, but they kept coming and Gajeel could feel the train tipping to the side. _How many of these b***** are there, d*****?!_

A scream behind him. Levy was disappearing under a sea of shadows that were sweeping her out the door. She reached for Gajeel, who was wading through the shadows, having caused iron spikes to come out of his arms, killing all the enemies he ran past.

"LEVY!" He shot out an iron hand, trying to reach her. "LEEEEEVYYYYYY!" He couldn't describe the rage and fear; only that it coursed through his veins, burning every single part in his body, scorching all of his nerves. If he lost her...No. Only think about saving her. Don't even contemplate the possibility of losing.

She just managed to grab the pole, but with a tug, she was wrenched free, the ridged nails slicing deep gouges into her palms. Gajeel rushed forward, fighting through the shadows, growling. He saw Shagotte leap onto the shadow that had Levy, landing on its back, growling and swinging a dagger. Another one flung the exceed queen through a window. Pantherlily surfaced from the sea of adversaries with a roar, swinging his enlarged sword with the grace and ease of a battle-seasoned warrior, beheading the shadows around him.

"Gajeel! An opening!" Pantherlily called, thrashing through their ambushers, opening a path. Gajeel fought his way through as they began to close back in. Just a little closer and he could grab Levy's hand. There's her fingertips. _Come on Gajeel._

Suddenly, shadows erase everything and the stench of decay assaults Gajeel's nose. A loud and incessant ringing ambushes his ears, echoing through his mind and seeming to rattle his brain against his skull. He couldn't hear his own roar of pain as he covered his ears. The action only worsened the agony.

Only Levy's screaming broke through the wall of sound, but it seemed to be everywhere at once. Gajeel couldn't pinpoint it. "_D********************************************************!_" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. How could this happen?!

A sharp pain erupted in his skull. As Gajeel faded out of conciousness, he could only think one thing. _Levy. My Levy..._

o0o

Shagotte drug herself to her feet, sprinting after the dark being that held the unconcious Levy in its arms, leaping up and grabbing its tattered cloak as it flew away. She clung to the fabric for dear life, knowing that her single wing wouldn't help in a plummet straight down. She decided not to move, figuring that whatever it was that had Levy would have a much lesser chance of finding the Exceed queen had hitched a ride than if she began climbing the fabric.

Besides, if Shagotte could barely support herself, she sure as heck couldn't support the young Fairy Tail maiden. Upon closer look, Shagotte noticed that Levy's kidnapper was a wraithe. The exceed forced herself to stifle her gasp. No wonder Gajeel hadn't come chasing his woman! The wraithe had enough power to knock out a thousand dragon slayers; let alone one! Such raw and corrupted power was never meant to roam the earth; not Earthland or Edolas!

Wraithes were mysterious and elusive creatures; no one really knew where they came from. _Could the mysterious illness that has stricken Fairy Tale have something to do with this wraithe?_ Shagotte knew that it was very possible. _All the puzzle pieces are fitting together. They targeted Levy's childhood friends in hopes to draw her out and then waited when she was most vulnerable to mark her. Gajeel and Pantherlily believed that Gorgantuis set his sights on Levy when the three stepped foot into Arbenty Village. But in reality, he'd targeted her when she went there with Jet and Droy. That's how he knew that she was an eligable virgin sacrifice!_

Yes, it all made sense now. Strike with a mysterious illness that provokes Makarov to order the guild into quarantine in order to bring the odds of Levy being accompanied down. Then when Gajeel and Pantherlily came into the picture, send a scouting minion to distract Gajeel, hoping he would overeact and pull Pantherlily out of the room to discuss it with him.

_I should've known that Gorgantuis was an amazing strategist! He was the first king of the exceeds, after all! How could I be so foolish as to not see this coming! Of __**course**__ he would send a wraithe! It would only be logical. He needs Levy to regain his true form, instead of being trapped in the form of a serpent for all eternity! But how can we defeat him? If he's been around this long and nothing has killed him yet, how can we be expected to best him? He has the knowledge of centuries from both worlds whereas we barely have a few decades' worth from one __**or**__ the other._

Shagotte bit her lip. She couldn't give up yet. She had debts to pay. A debt to Pantherlily for saving her life and helping her search for the exceed children, a debt to Gajeel for taking Lily in after the exceed's many years in exile, and a debt to young Levy for helping her see the brighter aspects in Earthland over the short period of time that she'd known Shagotte. The queen couldn't leave the trio yet. Not until Levy was safe. _I will get you to safety, Levy-san. I swear upon my life that I will._

(A/N: Okay, not as long as my previous chapters, but I took longer to update this one due to homework and such, yada-yada. Anyway, it's a 4-day weekend and I have absolutely no life, so I'll probably be updating more often, lol. I hope you're enjoying this so far and I can't wait to get reviews, so please send some? C3Paste your document here...


	7. Shadows Showdown

**Chapter 7: Shadows Showdown**

Levy woke up to something soft brushing against her face. Fur? White fur? She turned her head, seeing a sleeping Shagotte curled against her. _What happened?!_ As Levy sat up, Shagotte opened her eyes, stretching. "Levy-san. Are you alright?"

Levy nodded. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. What happened?"

Shagotte explained the events on the train and how she'd followed the wraithe that had carried Levy away. She also explained her reasoning on how everything had fallen into place. "I don't think they even noticed me when they placed you in here. I thought that I'd keep watch over you."

"Thanks Shagotte. But our next step is to get out of here and find the guys..."

"Knowing Pantherlily, he's most likely decided to bypass the trains and fly, figuring that there would be less chance of an ambush then." Shagotte sighed, a guilty look in her chocholate eyes. "That's the way we should've gone in the first place, but...I only have one wing and Pantherlily can't possibly support Gajeel, you, and me all at one time..."

Levy nodded. "I understand." She looked around, pursing her lips in thought. "There's gotta' be a way out of here without being det_"

A loud rumbling sound echoed around the stone dungeon. Levy and Shagotte whirled around as a large snake slithered through. It was stark black with reflective emerald green eyes. Darkness just emanated off of it in waves and Levy felt as if pure cold fear was closing in on her, ready to crush her. She'd never been so afraid in her life; she could barely stand and her teeth were chattering. She couldn't move and her eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of her skull. She could feel the trembles wracking her body.

"I finally have you, Levy McGarden," The shadow-snake-thingamajig hissed, slithering towards her. Another rumbling echoed through the room and a wall shot out of the ground. So that's how he got in... Levy shivered.

Shagotte stepped in front of Levy, eyes blazing, a gleaming dagger out. "Get back Gorgantuis. We already know your plot."

"Knowing my plot and having the means to stop my plot are two very different things, Little Queen." Gorgantuis flicked his forked tongue. _That's right! Gorgantuis always appeared as a snake..._

"We'll figure that out, too!" Levy bluffed bravely. In truth, she didn't feel brave at all. What Levy really felt like was crawling in the nearest corner and getting into a fetal position. But she couldn't do that. "FIRE!" She yelled, trying to summon a Script. But nothing happened.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I," Gorgantuis drawled lazily. "With that mark, your powers have been successfully neutralized. They won't return until the mark is gone."

"You monster..." Shagotte regarded him coldly.

"Really, Little Queen, one would think that you have more class than playing the role of Captain Obvious," Gorgantuis sneered. Shagotte glared, still brandishing the dagger. "Do you wish me to prove my dominance, Little Queen?"

"Actually, Gorgantuis, I do wish you to prove your dominance."

"Very well." Gorgantuis lunged and instead of stabbing him with the dagger, Shagotte threw it at a wall, tackling Gorgantuis. The dagger, instead of clanging off of the wall, sticks into something soft. The stone wall drops again.

"GO LEVY-SAN!" Shagotte choked out as she wrestled with Gorgantuis.

"But_"

"DON'T ARGUE! GAJEEL NEEDS YOU!"

"Fairy Tale never leaves their Nakama!" Levy punched Gorgantuis in the face; or what looked like his face...or tried to.

She screamed as his fang pierces through her fist, reopening the wounds that Gajeel's pole inadvertently caused, slicing the sides of her fingers, and causing her blood to spatter on the dusty ground. She tried to pull away, but didn't want the jagged edge of the fang to tear through her hand.

Taking hold of the fang with her other hand, Levy planted her foot on Gorgantuis's neck and pulled. Catching on, Shagotte hopped on the back of Gorgantuis's neck and tugged his head backwards by the roof of Gorgantuis's mouth.

The fang ripped free and Gorgantuis jerked his head from side to side, screeching. "COME LEVY-SAN!"

This time, Levy listened to Shagotte without hesitation and they both tore through the tunnel that the opening wall opened up after Shagotte grabbed her dagger, causing the wall to close. "This way! I can smell open air!" Shagotte reported, pointing ahead.

"Let's go!" Levy picked up Shagotte and sprinted forward. Something barreled into her, sending both her and Shagotte crashing to the ground.

"Levy?" Gajeel's voice

"Gajeel-san?" There was Shagotte, speaking before Levy could.

"Queen?" Pantherlily.

"Pantherlily?" Levy finally spoke up.

"Well, since you're all together now..." Gorgantuis's voice sounded through the caverns. Levy felt herself being pulled backwards and panicked.

"Shh, it's just me..." Gajeel whispered as he held her against him. "COME THE F*** OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN, B******! AND LEAVE LEVY OUT OF THIS!"

"I need her, foolish boy. You, however, I do not need." Gajeel dropped down, wincing and growling, but stuck something in and stood up, grinning.

"I can't fix the smell, but I don't have to have my brains explode from that d*** ringing." Levy had to assume that it was something only Gajeel could hear.

"How do earplugs help you get past the sound projectile? It hits inside your mind, not from an outside source," Shagotte inquired.

Levy felt Gajeel shrug. "Some random chick on the train gave me these magic earplugs. Apparently, they don't hinder my hearing from outside sources but they stopped the assault from within."

"We have bigger fish to fry than your earplugs, Gajeel," Pantherlily murmured.

Suddenly, the cavern was lit up. Shagotte held a torch with a brilliant white flame, glaring up at what looked like a shadowy manticore with a long, tattered cloak. In its long, bony fingers, there was a sword of black iron.

"Well s***..." Gajeel muttered. "Won't this be a b**** to fight..."

"Why is that?" Pantherlily looked at his dragonslayer. "Can't you just eat the iron?"

"No," Shagotte provided. "That wraithe was an iron god-slayer before it died."

"Y-you mean like the ones that Natsu fought on Tenrou Island and Laxus and Wendy fought in the games?" Levy asked, looking up at Gajeel.

"Yeah..." Gajeel muttered. "Lily, get the girls out of here." He pushes Levy towards Pantherlily.

"No! We're not leaving!" Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand, glaring at him. "Every time I leave you, you're hurt! We'll do it together!"

"Oi, don't sound so cheesy, Shrimp. I can take care of this easy..." Gajeel muttered. Levy kicked him in the shin. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Then listen to me! We're going to do it together, whether you like it or not! Aren't we!" Levy turned to Pantherlily and Shagotte.

"Whatever it takes," Pantherlily agreed.

"As you said before, Levy-san. Fairy Tail members do not leave their nakama. I know I am not a part of the guild, but I shall live by the same code."

With a screech, the wraithe swooped down, releasing black iron. Gajeel blocked, but was knocked back against a wall. _There's gotta' be a way to defeat this thing! Levy thought. How had the others defeated their respective godslayers?_ Wendy's was a tie and she'd been too focused on Gajeel's fight with Rogue to pay any attention to Laxus. She wasn't there when Natsu fought the fire godslayer either...But master was. And he'd told the story time and time again.

_That's right! Natsu neutralized his own power and ate the fire to defeat the godslayer! Maybe if Gajeel did the same, we'd have a chance to get out of here! The entrance can't be far ahead if Gajeel and Pantherlily found us so fast!_

"Gajeel! Neutralize your power and eat the iron!" Levy called. "Pantherlily! Can you destract the wraithe? Shagotte, help me keep an eye out for other adversaries!"

"Here." Pantherlily tossed Levy a sword. It clattered to her feet, but she picked it up. "Let's get the party started."

"Got that right, gihiiii..."

o0o

Gajeel felt weak with his power neutralized, but he was ready when the wraithe sent a pole of black iron barreling towards him and chowed down. This s*** is disgusting, but it's pretty d*** powerful. Gajeel wiped his mouth, smirking. "Thanks for the meal, gihihihi..."

The wraithe didn't say anything or show any sign of surprise. It just stared blankly at Gajeel before shooting a barrage of black ice at him. "_WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?!_"

"Oh, Little Queen didn't quite finish her homework, did she?" Gorgantuis's voice crooned in mock pity through the tunnels.

"What is the meaning of this, Gorgantuis?!" Shagotte called, gritting her teeth.

"If you had finished your homework, Little Queen, you might have figured out that wraithes adabt very quickly. I have trained this wraithe to use all of the godslayer magics except for those that have already been taken, so no, you won't have to worry about fire, wind, or lightning. But you still won't be able to defeat it so easily. Do you take me for a fool?"

"Well d***..." Gajeel muttered. _This guy just keeps getting better an' better, don't he._ "I'll kick this guy's *** then come tear you apart, you f****** b******!" Gajeel tore after the wraithe, all caution to the wind. Bull s*** if he was gonna' lose to this thing! No way in Hell!

The wraithe shot some more ice and Gajeel summersaulted to the side, using his iron poles as boosts, and twisted his body, kicking the wraithe in the face and sending it flying through a tunnel wall. Light streamed through and Shagotte snuffed out the white flame.

Water splashed on Gajeel and he looked around. A huge *** Pond or lake or whatever that shone with what appeared to be starlight shimmering through the ripples. The wraithe screeched and thrashed, as steam came off of its rotting lion-like skin.

But that's not what got Gajeel the most. As the wraithe died, Gajeel and the others took in the rest of what was hidden behind the tunnel wall. A city.

"_Atlantis..._"

**(A/N: Yes, SakuraIchigoDark, you are the one who inspired Gajeel's escape; so thanks for all your funny comments. They make my day and give me ideas lol. C3)Paste your document here...**


	8. Fluffy Romance and Rest

**Chapter 8: Fluffy Romance and Rest**

Levy stepped into the cave that held the city. Pale skinned people stopped what they were doing and regarded the newcomers fearfully. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Gargantuis came barreling through the tunnels. "_I WILL HAVE MY SACRIFICE!_" He lept towards Levy, who screamed and fell backwards into the starlit water, slashing at Gorgantuis with his own fang.

"_LEVY!_" Gajeel tackled Gorgantuis to the ground, grappling with him as the water flooded over Levy's head. As she sank, Levy couldn't help but notice how cold it was; but...it didn't seem to chill her. It was just cold. But her own body was comfortable; it was confusing. The mark over hear heart felt like it was being frozen and tugged from her body and she could feel the scabs and cuts on her hands closing.

_ What is this? It killed the wraithe but is healing me...Wait...am I breathing?!_ Levy was very disoriented, but then again, everything seemed almost natural. She felt as light as air, but she was still sinking.

_**Levy McGarden.**_ A deep, masculine voice enveloped her senses, seeming to wrap her up in a cool blanket; she felt completely safe and at peace. _**Levy McGarden, the chosen sacrifice. I am Gorgantuis, the Earthland hero. I trapped the Edolas Gorgantuis in his shadowy state to prevent him from enslaving the nonmagical people. You were chosen because of your virtue and purity.**_

_ How do I stop the Edolas Gorgantuis for good and end the sickness that's attacking my Nakama?_

_**In this great race for your nakama, you have come far. But this is where your involvment ends. You must not go near Gorgantuis, for as pure as you are, you do not have the power to defeat him. But your lover, Gajeel Redfox, does. Only one who has walked in darkness can hope to defeat another who lives, breathes, and IS darkness. Gajeel has a stronger heart than most because even though he fell into the life of evil, he brought himself out and had the courage to love and protect the one that he hurt most.**_

_I can't even be around for the fight?_

_**It is best if you gather some of this water and take to your friends. The Atlantians will understand. Gajeel will send Pantherlily with you while he and Queen Shagotte will stay here. There are more exceed in this city than the queen expected. She will need to stay here and see them for herself. Pantherlily will protect you on your journey back to Magnolia, Fiore.**_

_I understand. I will tell the others..._

_**You must leave in the morning. Gorgantuis has fled for now, but he will be back to claim you tomorrow night. I wish you luck, Levy McGarden. It is time for you to return.**_

_ Okay...thank you._

o0o

Levy surfaced and was immediately yanked out of the water and pulled against a very hard chest and strong arms wrapped around her small body. "D*****, Shrimp..." Gajeel muttered as he buried his face in her hair. "I swear, the next time you scare me like that, it won't be pretty..." He pulled back, her face in his hands, scrutenizing her body for any injuries. .

"I'm okay, Gajeel, really," Levy laughed, showing him her healed palms.

"Thank goodness," Shagotte smiled, shoulders slumping in relief. Her sharp eyes fell on Levy's waist and the bluenette looked down. A small silver gourd hung on her right hip by a gold strap. _The water._

Levy explained the situation to the other 3 and Gajeel didn't look very happy. "I trust my cat, but...I don't want to let you out of my sight again...Like you said, one of us always gets hurt." He fingered her hair between his forefinger and thumb, glancing at Lily.

"When y'all leave tomorrow, ya'll'd best be careful or I'll beat ya'."

Pantherlily chuckled. "That is to say if you can, Metal Head." Chuckling lowly, he led the way into the city, Shagotte walking alongside him. Gajeel and Levy followed from a little ways behind, holding hands, their fingers interlaced.

"They're cute together," Levy murmured.

"Yeah...I think that there's somethin' between them that they ain't tellin'."

"Well yeah, I mean, it's obvious they like each other, but they won't say that out loud..."

"No, somethin' like they've already been in a relationship...I have a hunch that they're just catchin' up..."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's just...the way he looks at Charle sometimes and how he tells Happy not to hurt her or he'll kill him...How he gets that wistful look in his eye when Happy presents Charle with all them fish. I know for a fact that Pantherlily's pinin' after the kitten's mother, but I can't help but wonder if there's still some connection between The mini Princess Stuffy Pants and Lily..."

"Mmmm..." Levy hummed in agreement, nodding. She had her own suspicions, but it wasn't their place to voice them outloud. With that, she and Gajeel fell silent. It was a comfortable silence as they walked around the starry lake, and it held a sense of peace? No, that's not the word... Contentment. That's it. That's the word. _I'm perfectly content with him..._

o0o

Levy stepped out of the shower, straightening her pajamas. She had everything she needed thanks to the Atlantians. Shagotte was still busy with the 30 Exceed children that had been in the lost city of Atlantis. It was hard to believe that so many had found their way to one city.

Levy looked up at a knock on the door, standing up and answering it, smiling at the sight of Gajeel, who returned the smile. He kissed her forehead. "You sure you'll be okay when you and Lily leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've got _your_ cat to protect me, Gajeel. I'll be fine. _You're_ the one I'm worried about, though...I don't want to lose you."

"Oi. Don't you have _any_ faith in me? Good Gorgantuis said that I had a pretty d*** good shot at beating B***** Gorgantuis. I'll be fine." He smirked. "'Sides, I'll have you cheering me on."

"I'll be on a train back to magnolia!"

"I know that, but who the h*** knows, maybe I'll hear ya' if ya' cheer loud enough, _gihiiii_."

Levy rolled her eyes playfully, but indulged him. "I might just try that, Gajeel..." She pecked him on the cheek.

"It would certainly make my day, _gihihihiiii!_"

"I love your laugh."

"Well, that's random."

"Not really, since you _just_ laughed."

"Enh, touche`."

Levy giggled, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "Be careful, Gajeel."

"Oi. Don't get all sappy on me yet, it's not even 10 o-clock. We won't be partin' ways 'til tomarrow."

"I know, it's just...I love you..." Levy murmured, her cheek against his chest.

He squeezed her tightly enough to be affectionate, but gently enough not to hurt her. "I love you too, Lev..." He muttered in return, turning her face towards his. "So chin up; you're short as it is without looking down to add to it." Gajeel paused for a second, thinking. "Or actually, it'd make more sense to 'take away from it' now that I think about it..."

Levy playfully kicked him in the shin. "Jerk."

"Maybe so, but I'm _your_ jerk, gihihi," Gajeel retorted with a smirk that showed of his sharp canines. Levy couldn't help but blush. "Just like you're my shrimp."

Levy let out a mock gasp. "The great and powerful iron dragon slayer so well known for being rough around the edges a smooth talker? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Hey smart ***, don't ruin the moment."

"Hehe, you deserved it," Levy stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms.

"Playful tonight, aren't we," Gajeel muttered, ruffling her damp hair, crimson eyes dancing with amusement. Even at this late hour, he still had the bandana she made for him before the Grand Magic Games on. It made her inwardly swell with pride. He was _her_ Gajeel and she was _his _Levy. Everything was right with the world. At least tonight, anyway.

"Yeah..." Levy whispered whistfully. "Just...Give Gorgantuis Hell, okay?"

"Would you expect anything less from the 'great and powerful iron dragon slayer known for being rough around the edges', dear Shorty-chan?" Gajeel performed a mock flourishing bow. "Gihihihihiiiii!"

"No I wouldn't. And by the way, did I mention you were insane?"

"No, but we can add that to the list of my awesomeness."

"Humble, aren't we."

"Very. At least I'm not a f****** narcissus."

"Well, you could just look at yourself in the reflection of your scales."

"yeah, I _could_, but I _don't_." He grinned at her. "Especially when I have someone much better to look at..." He leans closer, his eyes boring into hers. They were so confident and yet...so gentle. Only Gajeel Redfox could pull off such a gaze.

Gajeel cupped Levy's cheek and before she could do anything, he pressed his lips against hers. At first, her eyes grew wide as saucers and she froze; her first kiss. But after getting over her initial surprise, she kissed him back to the best of her ability. It was slow and sweet; not demanding at all, though Levy would bet her books that the demanding part would come after a ring...

Eventually, the need for air arose and the couple pulled away for a few minutes, smiling breathlessly at each other, a light blush dusting each of their cheeks. Gajeel pecked Levy's lips once more, running his fingers through her hair, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Night Shrimp..." He smirked.

"Night, Metal Head," Levy shook her head playfully, tweaking his nose and returning the peck on his lips.

Chuckling, Gajeel walked away, leaving the room after throwing her one last signature '_Iron Dragonslayer Grin of Awesomely Awesomeness_'. Levy giggled as he closed the door behind him and brushed her hair from her face before laying down. Yep. That was her Gajeel.

_ Who needs a knight in shining armor when you have a dragonslayer in scaly iron?_

o0o

Shagotte looked up at the knock on her door, catching Pantherlily's scent. "Come in," She permitted.

Pantherlily walked in, strolling over to the bed that Shagotte and her books were occupying. There was a bag of iron blocks in the corner that Shagotte had asked Levy to make should the need for them arise.

"Queen_"

"Pantherlily, we've been over this; I'm no longer your queen." Shagotte couldn't stop the guilt from seeping into her voice.

"You'll always be my queen; just like I stated in Edolas. No matter what's happened between us, you are still very much my queen." Sitting down, he added softly in her ear: "We do have a daughter, after all."

Shagotte fought tears, closing her eyes. She did still love Pantherlily after all; she'd never stopped loving him, even when she'd been forced to exile him. She turned back to look at him, sighing silently. "I know, Pantherlily," She whispered.

"I still love you."

"I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do."

"I abandoned you."

"You sacrificed your own happiness for the safety of your subjects."

"But I sacrificed _your_ happiness as well." It had been something that Shagotte had _never_ been able to forgive herself for.

"We were only two in the light of thousands."

"That doesn't make it right! Stop excusing what I did!" Shagotte snapped, tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes. "I'm a queen; I need to atone for my own sin_"

She was silenced by his lips on hers; like she'd been so many times before. Except this time, his were smaller and there were paws at her waist, not huge muscular arms. That said, it was still the same embrace; the same kiss and it was a source of relief that Shargotte had longed for for so long, despite believing that she didn't deserve it.

Pantherlily pulled away, looking at her with his large, dark eyes. "I never stopped loving you. Not even when you banished me. I was angry for a time and betrayed, but I knew that you had no choice and it would be selfish of me to remain and continue to put our kind in danger."

Shagotte sighed. "Pantherlily...I still have to ask." She looked back up him. "_Do you forgive me_?"

"I had forgiven you long ago," He replied softly. "Now _I_ must ask..._Do you still love me_?"

"I never stopped."

Pantherlily shifted and she was sitting in the lap of his true form. She couldn't help but chuckle at his grin. "One more round for old times' sake?"

"You and I both know that it will be more than one round, Pantherlily."

Pantherlily shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

**(A/N: Okay, okay, I know that the Pantherlily/Shagotte thing is kind of going off subject and I, growing up with a literature freak for a mom, should know better but I couldn't help myself! They're so cuuuute! I mean, think about it! The angst, the loss, the betrayal! I had to put at least something in there! And if Shagotte had a daughter, you gotta' admit there has to be a naughty side to the Exceed queen, am I right? Lol & sorry this chapter is so sappy. I'm usually not that soft of a person and I get mad when my boyfriends try and get all fluffly and soft with me, but when I'm writing about GajeelxLevy or PantherlilyxShagotte, it's hard not to make it fluffy and I commend any writer who can. That is all. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP; sorry this one's so short. ;P)**


	9. Game of Shadows

**Chapter 9: Game of Shadows**

"Be careful, Shrimp..." Gajeel pecked Levy's lips. "I love you..."

"I love you too. And you need to be careful as well."

"Tch. I'll be fine." Gajeel caressed her cheek. "Go on and follow the Atlantians to the surface. They'll lead you right to the train station above ground."

Levy nodded. "And if you come back injured, I'll treat you then beat you."

"This ain't a poetry reading, Shrimp." Gajeel rolled his eyes good naturedly, shouldering the blocks of iron and watching Pantherlily and Shagotte say good-bye. _Yeah. He got laid last night. He's way too relaxed; must've been good, gihiiiii..._ Truth be told, Gajeel wasn't entirely comfortable with parting ways with his beloved cat, but if it would help Levy's case, then it was a necessary sacrifice. And in any case, they'd meet up later on.

"Take care of her, Lily," Gajeel called as the Exceed and Levy walked away.

"Absolutely. And you take care of my queen."

"Sure thing." Gajeel chuckled, then looked down at Shagotte. "Let's go Fancy-pants. We got a demon ta' slay."

Shagotte rolled her eyes at his 'nick name' for her, but didn't say anything to insult him in return. _How boring...Well I guess that's why she's a queen. She's so stuffy..._ "Gajeel, you must be careful when dealing with Gorgantuis. He will kill you in a heartbeat."

"That's why we got the iron blocks," Gajeel pointed out. That are shaped like hearts... _Good ole' Shorty. I have no qualms about eating heart-shaped iron. I'm confident enough in my manhood that I can hearts. No problemo what-so-ever. Gajeel smirked. I am an awesome boyfriend._

After recieving blessings from the Atlantians, Gajeel and Shagotte reentered the tunnels. Gostly silence reigned; an ominous sign, considering that Gajeel had exceptional hearing.

"D***, the entire f****** place smells like that dip s***..." Gajeel muttered. "It's hard to pinpoint him..."

"There's a trail. Look." Gajeel looked where Shagotte was pointing.

"That is disgusting..." It looked like the shadowy goop that the minions were made from.

"I'll say. But we should not underestimate Gorgantuis."

"Who said anything about underestimating? Just because I'm really strong, that don't mean I'm stupid."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Not really; I was simply warning you."

"Well I don't need the warning."

"Can you at least try to be civil?"

"We're about to fight a demon. If I get civil, I'll get killed."

"Not with me you won't."

"Well you never know when he'll strike..."

Shagotte sighed, rolling her large brown eyes in exasperation. "Let's just get moving, Gajeel-san." She turned on her heel and stalked away. Smirking Gajeel followed. _Man...I love teasing people..._

The two remained silent as they tred through the tunnels. The stench got stronger as they went deeper. We're getting close. Gajeel wondered when Gorgantuis would make his move; or if he was even in the tunnels.

Just as Gajeel was going to yell out and challenge the demon, there was a familiar slithering sound. Tossing the sack of iron to the side, Gajeel pulled a shark-like grin, turning to face the former Exceed king.

"So Little Queen and the dragon slayer have returned, hmmm? Where is the warrior and the sacrifice?"

"Safe," Shagotte retorted, her head high.

"For how long?"

"From the world?" Gajeel shrugged. "From you? Gihihihihihihihiiiii, I'd say forever!" Gajeel grinned, turning his arm into a metal pole. "**_BRING IT ON SNAKEY BOY! WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN EVEN THINK OF EVER TOUCHING MY WOMAN AGAIN AFTER THIS!_**" Gajeel swung, his pole barreling into Gorgantuis, who wraps around it. Gajeel called upon his iron scales as Gorgantuis bit down on his head.

The ringing it caused resonated in Gajeel's mind, but he ignored it, flinging the snake to the ground and stabbing at him with an iron sword. The snake coiled, sprinking and smacking its tail into Gajeel's gut, flinging him into a wall. "Gihihihihi!" Gajeel popped right back up, leaping in the air and bicycle kicking Gorgantuis in the face, knocking out the other fang and catching it.

Landing on his feet, Gajeel surged forward, knocking Gorgantuis with another pole, slamming him through the wall. Gorgantuis hissed, slithering forward and headbutting Gajeel in the gut. Gajeel stabbed him in the scull. It didn't seem to deter the great snake.

Gajeel grunted in pain as the barb on Gorgantuis's tail pierced through his side, jerking him off of the snake's head. _D*****!_ Gajeel spit blood in his enemy's eyes, causing the demonic serpent to toss his head from side to side, hissing bloody murder and slamming Gajeel into a crater, wrenching the barb out with a spray of blood.

Growling and holding his wound, Gajeel ran up the walls of the crater, using a pole to swipe underneath the serpent, knocking him to the ground. Gajeel lept on top of it and proceeded to repeatedly stab the scales underneath him. Gorgantuis began to thrash, rolling on top of Gajeel and pinning the dragonslayer down with his great girth. _S***, I can't breathe!_ He could feel his scales cracking and his organs bending; taste the blood pushing its way up the back of his throat, almost as if he was drowning in it. _Well this sucks ***, now don't it..._

"Gajeel!" Shagotte's muffled cry sounded from somewhere outside of the Gorgantuis's disgusting aroma. Something clanged on the ground and from the sound of it, it was pretty near Gajeel's free hand. He caught the scent of Levy's pure iron through the rotting flesh stench, almost like a lighthouse's beacon in a hurricane on the sea.

Gajeel's hand made contact with something cool and familiar. I will come back to you, Levy. I promise. Gajeel worked the iron under the snake, quickly scarfing it down.

"Now, Little Queen, what to do with you?" Came a muffled hiss as the fragments of iron made their way down Gajeel's throat.

"How about leave her alone and pick on someone who can kick your scaly ***!" Gajeel strained against Gorgantuis, managing to roll the gigantic snake off of himself. He did feel renewed, as small as the heart was. Luckily, he had a whol d*** bag full or things could get dicy. Sure, he wasn't fully healed, but he'd get there, and besides. He wasn't a puddle of dragon skin, blood, and bones just yet. Nor did he plan on becoming one. _Levy's waiting._

o0o

Levy stuck her head out of the train window, her azure hair blowing in the wind. _Who the h*** knows, maybe if you cheer loud enough, I'll hear it._ "**_YOU CAN DO THIS GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEL! I BELIEVE IN YOU SO YOU BETTER COME BACK!_**" She knew that to all the other train riders, she sounded like a lunatic. But then again, she was from Fairy Tail, so perhaps the majority of them would just shrug it off as always.

"Do you really think he heard you?"

"I know he did. He is our dragonslayer after all."

"Yes, yes he is isn't he." Pantherlily stuck his own head out the window. "**_BEAT HIS *** FROM KINGDOM COME, GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! YOUR WOMAN AND YOUR CAT ARE WAITING FOR YOU!_**"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL! I LOVE YOU SO DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Levy screamed into the wind until she was hoarse, but even though she lost her voice, she never lost the hope in her eyes or the width of her grin.

o0o

Gajeel's eyes snapped open. His iron stash was nearly gone and he looked like all of Hell had decided to have a party on his body, but he heard them. He heard them both. _Heh. Ya' really think I'd leave ya' Shrimp? No way in Hell, Earthland, Heaven, Edolas, wherever. You're stuck with me, Gihiiiiiii._

He got to his feet, stalking over to Gorgantuis, who was attempting to catch Shagotte. That explosion got me pretty d*** good, but ya' ain't gettin' away with s*** like that, Snakey. Not this time around. "OI! SNAKE S***! I AIN'T DONE WITH YA' YET!"

"You just don't know when do give up, do you?" Gorgantuis hissed softly, sickly dark green eyes narrowing.

Gajeel shrugged. "I hear we dragons never do; we're too d*** stubborn for our own good." Gajeel cracked his knuckles and shoulders. "I guess I need to play my trump card; I don't like doing this because I tend to get a little crazy, but hey. Whatever works, gihiii."

"Don't like using what?"

Gajeel smirked, letting the shadows that he'd devoured from Rogue surface and mingle with his usual metallic aura. "I sometimes get to play a little Shadow Man." His laugh became manic. "Care to join the _game_ Gorgantuis? **_GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII! HOW ABOUT I REMIND YOU JUST WHO'S TOP DRAGON AROUND HERE!_**"

"YOU THINK_"

"**_IRON SHADOWS ROAR!_**"

A cascade of shadow and iron came to life around them and Gajeel was vaguely aware of Shagotte making her way to him and clinging to his leg to avoid being torn to shreds Oops. _But hey. Whatever works._ The screams and shrieks of a dying Gorgantuis were all that could be heard in the formerly mostly silent tunnels of the demonic snake's evil lair.

As the attack died down, only smoldering remains of Gorgantuis remained, devoid of all life. Gajeel, completely drained, collapsed on the ground, panting. "Well why didn't you do that in the first place?!" Shagotte demanded.

"I wanted the b****** to suffer for what he did to my woman."

"Looks like you were the one doing all the suffering..."

"Nah...I've had worse...can ya' get me some iron?"

He heard the bag being drug over. "Awesomeness."

"You folks from Fairy Tail really are strange."

"Yeah? I thought so too when I first joined...but you know what? Fairy Tail's the best d*** guild there ever was. Ain't nothin' ever gonna' change that or take that title away from us."

"I suppose not," Shagotte mused quietly.

Gajeel grinned, munching on some iron. "_D*** straight._"

**(A/N: Oh my word, guys if I spoiled anything in this chapter, I'm REALLY sorry! I forgot that maybe not everyone read up to chapter 318 and I'm really really really sorry. It took me longer than usual to write this chapter and I really couldn't figure out any other way to end the battle between Gorgantuis and Gajeel. Please R&R anyway? c:)**


	10. Epilogue: All Slows Down

**Epilogue: All Slows Down**

"Gajeel! You're back!" Levy ran to Gajeel, jumping in his arms and kissing him full on the lips. He smirked, swinging her around, despite the pain it caused.

"'Course I am, Shrimp," He muttered. "Wanna' hear a secret?"

"Okay?"

"I heard you. You an' Lily both."

"You did?!"

"Yup."

"Gajeel. Levy." They looked down at Master Makarov. "In my office."

"Yes sir..." Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand as they follow Makarov. The guild was silent, but Gajeel caught sight of all the members that were sick alive and well, staring at them with wide eyes as they walked past. Makarov closed the door behind the pair as they walked in.

"I thought I told you two not to go out of the guild. Yet you deliberately disobeyed my orders and Gajeel, you come back, looking like absolute s***!" He smacked them on the back of their heads. _Well, at least he didn't smack Levy's *** like he did Bunny Girl's..._

"We're_"

"But you saved the guild and those in Magnolia who were beginning to catch the sickness as well, and for that I thank you both."

"You're welcome?" Gajeel offered.

Makarov walked back to the door. "I would give you punishment, but from what Levy and Pantherlily tell me, you all have had quite enough of that. And since Porlyusica is gone..." He opened the door with a grin. "**_PARTY IN FAIRY TAIL!_**"

Cheers erupted through out the guild as everyone stood on top of the tables, their seats, the stools at the bar, and the bar itself, clinking their drinks with the bright, slightly insane grins that Fairy Tail is so well known for.

That day and night, Fairy Tail had the wildest party that they'd ever had, cheering, drinking, laughing, dancing, singing, the works. The party spread throughout the city and everyone was joining in. The mages even threw some fireworks into the air, clinking drinks with friends and strangers alike.

"Some party, eh Shrimp?" Gajeel smirked as he looped an arm around Levy, pulling her against him. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's Fairy Tail, so what do you expect?" She replied fondly, her eyes softer than usual, almost liquid.

"That the brawls will be**_ AWESOME_**!" Gajeel yelled as Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Macao, and several others rolled and tumbled and tusseled past.

As Gajeel ran to join in, he could hear Levy's bubbling laughter. That clear, pure sound made Gajeel's manic grin grow wider and crazier. But he could not be compared to Natsu! _Never ever!_

o0o

The die down until long past midnight. Pantherlily walked Shagotte back to the hideout that she and the other Edolas Exceed called home.

"When I find all of the Exceed children, perhaps I will join Fairy Tail," Shagotte looked up at Pantherlily.

"I look forward to it. We are so much closer than we were before, Love."

Shagotte smiled. "I know..." She looked at the door. "I'll be gone for a long while, Pantherlily. Hopefully this time, we'll have all of the Exceed children gathered..."

"Well, I look forward to the day that we are all together again."

"You and I both."

o0o

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Levy waddled into the guild, holding hands with Gajeel and Garrette, their 3-year-old son. Their 2-year-old daughter, Layla, hung to Gajeel's leg. Gajeel smirked, canines gleaming, ruffling Layla's dark, blue-tinted hair. She looked so much like her father, while Garrette favored them both.

Pantherlily and Shagotte followed behind, along with newly-weds Charle and Happy. Shagotte had a small bundle of pink with a tiny black kitten with a white mask and paws, her large golden eyes pure and innocent. _I swear, Lisha gets cuter every day!_

Exceeds jumped around, bonding with the members, and even Sting, Rogue, Frosh, and Lector were there, having joined Fairy Tail about 4 years ago. Yes, Fairy Tail was happy as ever. Levy sat down at a table, smiling and rubbing her swollen belly. She and Gajeel were having twins this time.

"Levy-chan!"

"Hello, Lu-chan!" Levy held a small girl with brown eyes and pink hair that was pulled back into pig tails. "Hi Naura-chan!"

Naura giggled, covering her eyes. Natsu bounced up. "**_PEEKA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" He nearly knocked Levy over, but Gajeel was behind her in less than half a second.

"She's 2 weeks over-due, man! Don't fu-frickin' horse around her like that!"

"Sorry...I was playing with my _'wittle 'wittle Na-na-chaaaaaaaaaaan~!_" Natsu pouted.

"I'm gonna' make ya' 'wittle wittle' next time you put your hands on ma' woman!"

"Those are fightin' words, Metal Head!"

"Da-I mean_ dern_ straight they are!" Gajeel gently sat Levy down, tackling Natsu to the ground. Sighing, Lucy stepped over them, sitting by Levy out of range.

Shagotte and Lisha joined them, as did a pregnant Juvia and her and Gray's son, Gray Junior...G.J. for short. "Just another day in the life of Fairy Tail, Levy-san?"

"Yep. Just as it should be."

**(A/N: I'm DONE! Lol, that was sooooooooooooooooooooo fun! And Dark savior 1, I will get on that PantherlilyxShargotte ASAP! Right now I'm working on a fanfic between Bixlow and Lisanna, but I already have an idea for the PantherlilyxShagotte! So thanks for the idea and thanks for all the reviews, everybody! They always made my day; I thought my smile would break my face lol. THANK YOU!)**


End file.
